


Even angels make mistakes

by Midnightsun_of_gryffindor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bodyswap, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsun_of_gryffindor/pseuds/Midnightsun_of_gryffindor
Summary: This a crossover fic between vld and bnha based off my TikTok storyline. The number of different worlds and dimensions that exist is vast. So, vast that even the angels struggle keeping track of things at times.  Due to that struggle, mistakes may or may not have been made…okay mistakes were totally made and at the expense of two girls but they can handle this right?-This is my first attempt at fanfiction, please be gentle with me! Also, I would love if you left  constructive criticism and feedback in general so I can improve my storytelling.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Even angels make mistakes

There are many different worlds that exist and each of these worlds has angels that oversee them. Contrary to human belief, angels are not omnipresent which is why there are so many of them. The Angels in each world have certain jobs- policing the supernatural, maintaining natural order and keeping track of all the lives that reside in their appointed world. Angels also investigate people’s souls and see their pasts, their motivations and their deepest darkest desires. At the end of a person’s life, their life flashes before their eyes and it also flashes before the eyes of the angel that is going to separate them. The angels then make a judgment, if the soul is mostly pure, they are sent to the spirit world to be judged and if the soul is mostly corrupt the soul is sent to the netherworld for judgment. There is an exception to this rule, any living creature that has died before they are meant to -is automatically sent up to the spirit world to be judged. The souls sent straight to the spirit world have 3 possible verdicts, pure of heart- the souls are sent to whichever paradise they earned, corrupt- the souls are sent to the netherworld where the demons will take over their judgement, and finally, second chance at life. - which means being put back on your world until it’s your original time to die. If you are given this verdict which is incredibly rare, you will not retain any memories of the time you spent in the spirit world.This information is important because we are going to witness two girls from two very different worlds both being given a second chance at life.


End file.
